Skye (Cute)
Skye ' (シュタイナー ''Shutainā, lit. Steiner) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''He is also one of the special bachelors available to court. Skye is a famous and mysterious thief that leaves notes for his victims before he does his crimes. He constantly brings up the fact that he's a "lady's man", and it's said by Lumina, that he's a "smooth talker" and is "cool". To unlock him, simply go to Romana's Mansion at 10:20 pm. He comes around late in the evening and can be found at the Forget-Me-Not-Valley exit at the east side of the valley near the windmills at 10:20 pm. If you follow him on any day that isn't Sunday, he leads you to the Goddess Pond. If you follow him on Sunday, he goes around town, murmering things to himself. Skye does not have a rival. If you marry Skye, he will move in with you. He has also given up his thieving ways, and stays at home during the day. Unlike most other candidates, Skye maintains his late night schedule. He sleeps in until the afternoon, and doesn't often go to bed until very late. During the late nights, he will still leave the house and go to the Goddess Pond. He leaves the house on Sunday afternoons and goes for a walk around the valley. 'Schedule Note: Skye does not come to town during rainy, snowy or stormy weather. He does not come during holidays, or on days that follow one of his heart events. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Pathway to Romana's Mansion Time: 10:00pm until 12:00am (Sunny) As you walk to Romana's mansion late at night, you'll spot an unfamiliar character. He introduces himself as a "prince" after commenting about you walking on your own at night. Lumina suddenly bursts through the door and says that the man is actually a thief and starts to chase after him! Before leaving, Skye tells you his real name. ---- Purple Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 6:00am until 11am, Monday (Rain/Snow) After witnessing the previous event and getting Skye to a purple heart, enter the Blue Bar early in the morning. Muffy and Griffin tell you that Skye sent them a letter saying that he will be coming to the bar around midnight. Muffy asks if you'd be willing to help her and Griffin catch Skye. If you agree, Griffin asks that you return to the bar between 10pm and 12am. Return to the bar to join Muffy and Griffin. Skye hasn't shown up, but the three of you wait patiently. You suddenly smell the scent of curry! Muffy and Griffin leave to investigate and leave you alone just as Skye sneaks into the bar. Skye finds it amusing that you're here and wonders if it's destiny that the two of you keep running into each other. If you ask him what he means by 'destiny', Skye only chuckles. He then uses his 'Maiden Chick Beam' to render you unable to move! After this, you're forced to sit and watch as Skye rummages through the bar. If you ask him why he steals, he ignores you and continues to search around. Ask him why he enjoys stealing and he will suddenly stop and tells you that he may be willing to learn the right ways only if you can catch him. When Skye hears Muffy and Griffin returning, he makes a clean getaway. Muffy inspects the bar when they get back to see what Skye stole. Muffy apologizes for leaving you alone and Griffin thanks you for trying to help. ---- Blue Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Path to Waterfall Area Time: 8:00am until 12:00pm, not Tuesday or Sunday After Skye reaches a blue heart, walk to Flora and Carter's tent from Vesta's farm early in the morning. When you arrive, Flora explains that they received a note from Skye explaining that he's coming to steal their artifacts tonight! Flora asks if you'd come back later to help them catch Skye. Lend them your help and Carter will ask that you return here between 10:00pm and midnight. Enter the tent after 10pm when both Carter and Flora are inside to trigger the second half of the event. The three of you wait for a long time with no sign of Skye. Carter decides that Skye wouldn't come into the tent but would instead go to the excavation site. Carter and Flora leave the investigate and Skye appears! He explains that he doesn't have any motivation to steal tonight and instead wants to talk to you. If you tell him that it's okay for him to stay and chat for awhile, Skye takes you somewhere else a little more private. When the two of you are alone, Skye tells you that his secret hobby is making curry! He tries very hard to perfect the perfect curry dish and prefers making the curry to actually eating it. He asks you what think. You tell him that it's fun to eat food given to you by somebody else. Skye makes a note that he'll have to give you some curry next time he makes some. After this, he leaves. You return to Flora and Carter at the tent. Carter reports that nothing was stolen and Flora thanks you for your help. ---- Green Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Vesta's Farm Time: 6:00am until 10:00am, Fridays (Sunny) Special Requirements: Cannot be Winter. Walk to Vesta's farm when Skye has a green heart and you have seen all of the previous heart events. You will see Vesta, Marlin and Celia standing outside. The trio tell you that a letter from Skye says that he will be coming this very night to steal their crops! Vesta will ask you if you'd be willing to help out and spare some extra power. Agree, and Vesta will ask you to return to the farm between 10pm and midnight. Later on during the night, meet with Marlin, Vesta and Celia outside. Marlin thinks of the idea to split up in groups of two to ambush Skye when he comes to steal the crops. You and Vesta team up together and hide in the southern field. You and Vesta discover Skye coming to the field to steal. If you tell him to stop stealing, he'll only laugh at you and use his famous 'Maiden Chick Beam' to freeze both you and Vesta. Skye tries to escape but is cut off by Marlin and Celia. After Skye uses his chick beam on Celia, he manages to push past Marlin and leave. After you're able to move again, you and the group meet up back at the shop. Marlin and Celia seem to be disappointed that Skye escaped, but Vesta tries to cheer them up, noting that nobody got hurt and Skye didn't do any major damage. ---- Yellow Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Inner Inn Time: 11:00am until 3:00pm, Wednesday (Sunny) Enter the Inner Inn after watching all of Skye's previous events and he is at a yellow heart or more. Inside, Ruby will tell you that Skye has sent her a letter telling her that he will be here at midnight! Rock and Nami come storming in, determined to help. Rock asks if you can help apprehend the thief, and if you agree, you'll need to come back to the Inn between 10pm and midnight. While you're gone, Nami and Rock will devise a strategy on how to catch him. After returning to the Inn at night, you'll find the place empty. All that can be heard is the shouts of "thief!" from outside. You go outside to investigate only to run into Skye. He asks you if you're going to let him escape or not. If you decide to let him go, Skye is both flattered and shocked that you would turn a blind eye. Soon after Skye escapes safely, many of the villagers have gathered in a large group. Ruby went to recruit help to try and track down Skye. They ask if you have seen Skye, and you innocenty say that you have not. After Marlin suggests that he's probably already most likely escaped, the group go searching for Skye while you go home alone and go to sleep. 'Trivia' *Skye also goes by the names "Phantom Skye" and "Prince of the Stars". *The name in his character portrait says "SKye" . 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors